fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure
This series is created by Rina Masako. The release date is March 3 2016. This series mainly focuses on three precures. It's theme is anything relating to space and skies and technology. Its release date is March 2016 - February 2017 Synopsis Everyone used to live peacefully in Twinkle Kingdom until suddenly something abnormal happened to Red Galaxy which contained a demon, Akuma. He was sealed 1000 years ago inside the Red Galaxy until it released Akuma who appeared as a shadow (he only appears as a shadow until the 40th episodes where his actual appearance is revealed) and completely controls Sara (he stays inside Sara's body until Sara turns back to normal by the cures). Then suddenly, Angel Stella comes and puts the three girls (they were stars during the time when Queen Sara was controlled) to another dimension. When Queen Sara understood that her daughters were thrown into three dimensions, she decides to bring them closer and closer until all three worlds collide and bring destruction to the entire galaxy. But it takes many years for her to finally accomplish her plan so during those years, the girls grow up and gain the ability to transform into pretty cures and battle the monsters called Nikushimi summoned by the villains and servants of Queen Sara who live in their hideout called Darkness Realm. Also the pretty cures don't remember that they were sisters until Angel Stella restores their memories and so they have to fight to save their dimensions, their mother as well as their kingdom. Will the cures do it? Updates * Cure Flashlight controls the power of earth and slight power of beast flames instead of electromagnetism and northern lights. Northern lights is controlled by Cure Starlight instead. * Cure Starlight uses a rifle instead of Cure Flashlight because it only fits her, not Cure Flashlight. * The concept of Crystal Of Doom was removed. * Also the concept of all shining galaxy precures' mirrored versions of themselves is also removed since they in my case has nothing to do other than ripping off Mirage Precures from Heartcatch Precure or ripping off Dark Precure 5 And Bad End Precure. Despite this, only Cure Starlight's mirrored version is retained and that is Future Starlight which is her future version because she has something to do with my ideas. * Cure Flashlight's theme color is changed to brown even though her sub color is still red. Characters Pretty Cures Kagayaku Maria/Cure Twilight:'The main protagonist of the series. Like Tsubomi, she is very shy pretty cure who runs away from battles but she slowly develops her confidence as she experience many battles. Her theme color is pink, her sub color is white and she controls the power of acid. She uses her Shooting Star Wishing Wand as her weapon in her cure form. At the end she sacrifices her life but gets reborn again. '''Kagayaku Hoshi/Cure Starlight:'One of the main cures in Shining Galaxy Precure. She is Maria's sister who convinces her to fight for love and hope instead of running away like a coward and because of her, Maria finally understands and teams up with her, forming Shining Galaxy Precure. Her theme color is green, her sub color is white and she controls the power of time and northern lights. 'Kagayaku Madoka/Cure Flashlight:'One of the main cures in the Shining Galaxy Precure. She is both Maria and Hoshi's sister who initially worked alone until the 20s episodes and she joined the cures. Her theme color is brown and her sub color is red. Her planet is a forest filled with nature. She controls the power of earth and minerals and slight power of beast lava her weapon is a Earth Spear. She is dark skinned because of her adoptive parents being dark skinned too. Villains '''Queen Sara: '''She is the main antagonist of the series who got controlled by a villain when she accidentally removed the seal of the Crystal Of Doom by shattering it. Because of that, the villain, Akuma broke free and controlled her so that she can destroy the entire galaxy by making all three worlds of the three precures collide. She lives in Twinkle Kingdom which is filled with despair. She then summoned other villains to help her rule the galaxy. '''Akuma: '''He is the villain who controlled Queen Sara and as a result, she turned evil. Throughout almost the entire series, he was inside Sara's body until she got permanently purified. Then he came out of her body and completely controlled not only the Twinkle Kingdom but also the entire milky way but at the end, he was completely defeated. '''Dwindle: '''One of the villains in Darkness Realm created by Queen Sara. He loves singing melancholy songs. '''Zetsubo: '''One of the villains in Darkness Realm created by Queen Sara. He is very short tempered when anything comes in his way. '''Merida: '''One of the villains in Darkness Realm created by Queen Sara. She loves eating sweets. '''Nikushimi: Monsters created by villains. If any villain sees a person's star feelings turning into a dead star because of any form of despair, instead of making the person die by taking the star feelings or trapping him/her inside a cage like structure, he/she gets transformed into Nikushimi by taking the star feelings. Unlike other monsters, these monsters resemble robots, meaning that the person has to be robotized by taking his/her star feelings (which have turned into a dwarf star) completely in order for the Nikushimi to be fully unleashed. Items Starshine Glimmer: The transformation device for two pretty cures, Maria and Hoshi. They use it mainly for transforming into Precures. When using this device to transform into precures, they say the transformation phrase "Precure, Galaxy Power Up!" and transform using the shooting stars that shoot out of this device. Sparkly Flash Pact: A transformation device used by Madoka to transform into Cure Flshlight. The process is almost the same except that the beast flames of the sun emerge out of the device into her parts of the body one by one instead of shooting stars. Starlight Rifle: '''The weapon used by Cure Starlight for a variety of attacks. Shooting Star Wand:The weapon used by Cure Twilight for a variety of attacks. She can transform her wand into three different weapons: An arrow, two ring blades that emerges out of her pink bracelets and her yoyo. Earth Spear: One of the weapons used by Cure Flashlight for a variety of attacks. Mascots '''Oracle: A dark turquoise dinosaur like mascot who helps the cures on their quest. He appeared as an egg until it hatched. '''Chun-Chun: '''A female dark pink dinosaur like mascot with the same purpose as Oracle. She also appeared as an egg until it hatched. Others '''Red Galaxy: '''A red colored spiral shaped galaxy which Akuma was sealed in 1000 years ago. When Akuma was defeated at the end of the series, the Red Galaxy was also destroyed since it has some connection with him and once it was destroyed, it caused a supernova which destroyed the entire universe. Cure Twilight despite being excused from her sisters as it is very risky, used her power of courage to sacrifice her life to neutralize the effects caused by the supernova to save the entire universe but ended up dying off screen while the whole screen turned white. Trivia *This is the second series to have two mascots after Smile Precure. *This is the first series to have three eyecatches. **Also this is the first series where in the second type of eyecatch (which starts from the 20th episodes onward) shows about each precure. *This is the first series where the cures are sisters and have the same surnames. Because of that it is the first season where all cures in their civilian forms have the same hair and eye colors (blonde hair and blue eyes). *This is the first series where one of the cures uses guns as her weapon. *This series shares some similarities with Heartcatch Precure: **Both series start with two cures forming a duo (Twilight and Starlight And Blossom and Marine) **Both lead cures from both series are shy in personality but mature as they progress. **Both series contain a cure who worked alone and had a tragic past (Moonlight and Flashlight). **Both groups merged into one powerful cure in the final battle (Infinity Silhouette And Celestial Heaven) *This is the first series where the lead cure sacrifices herself while battling Akuma and died until the reality altered and then she was alive again. *This is the first series where the reality alters. *This series introduces new powers and abilities relating to space like technology, electromagnetism, acid, space-time, illusion, reality and aurora/northern lights. *Compared to other Precure series, this series has the most dramatic and serious moments than comedy. *This is the second series not to contain a blue cure (not counting the international precures in Happiness Charge Precure). Futari Wa Precure (and its sequel) and Futari Wa Precure Splash Star had Cure White's sub color blue and Cure Egret has another form called Cure Windy who had her theme color blue. The first being Mahou Tsukai Precure. *This is the only series where all cures excel in academics. *There are two reasons why cures are not actually humans even though they appear to act like them: **They were originally stars twinkling in the galaxy which Queen Sara made them fall towards her due to magic and since she longed to have a baby but she didn't have anyone to rule her kingdom in the future, she used Angel Stella's help to turn them into human like creatures. When she was controlled by Akuma, they were turned back to stars and were sent to three different dimensions and were turned permanently into human like creatures by Stella. This means that their original forms were actually stars which were taken from the galaxy. **Also their home planet unlike all other precures is not Earth. *This is the first series where all cures' eye color drastically changes. It changes from blue to their signature colors. *This is the eighth series to begin with two cures. The first being Futari Wa Precure (and it's sequel), Futari Wa Precure Splash Star, Heartcatch Precure, Suite Precure, Happiness Charge Precure and Mahou Tsukai Precure. However this is the first series to begin with a pink and green duo. *This is the first season where none of the cures obtain any upgraded forms either in the middle of the series nor in the 30s episodes even though they do gain upgraded forms in their All Stars movie. *The finale is very similar to Super Mario Galaxy's ending. In both series, it involves main characters travelling to space and defeating the main villain and saving the galaxy. But unlike Super Mario Galaxy where the stars sacrifice themselves, it's the lead cure in this precure series who sacrifices herself to neutralize the black hole created after the supernova. Then in both series, one of the main supporting characters (Angel Stella And Rosalina) tell the main characters inside a turquoise colored space that this is not the end. But unlike Rosalina who explains about the star's life cycle, Angel Stella explains about the time rift which will cause the space-time to alter completely. *The villains unlike most Precure series don't summon monsters (Nikushimi in this case) very often in every episode, making them more powerful without them and can sometimes outmatch the cures without them having to summon any monsters. *This is the first season where all cures use their inner or hidden power to become stronger. Each cure has a particular type of inner power: **Cure Twilight- Courage **Cure Starlight- Hope **Cure Flashlight- Happiness *They are the only group of cures who can understand alien language. *This is the first season ever since Doki Doki Precure not to have the concept of cures changing forms. Happiness Charge Precure had Cherry Flamenco, Lollipop Hip Hop, Sherbet Ballet, Macadamia Hula Dance, Coconuts Samba, Popcorn Cheer, Pine Arabian and Arimitsu Komachi. Go Princess Precure had Mode Elegant Forms and Mahou Tsukai Precure had forms they use via Linkle Stones. *This is the first season to contain a dark skinned cure (Cure Flashlight). *Because the series focuses more on character development of each cure, there are a few supporting characters. *All three cures excel in each physical science. Maria excelling in Physics, Hoshi excelling in Chemistry and Madoka excelling in Biology and Mathematics. *This is the first season where the monsters resemble robots. **Also this is the first season where the person actually transforms into a monster (in this case, Nikushimi) instead of the person getting trapped in cage like structures or remain dead on the ground. *This is the second series where the cures can fly without any upgrades after Happiness Charge Precure. *This is the first series where all cures have their own worlds. In other series, only few out of all cures in the group have their own worlds. *This is the first season where the cures aren't covered with long or short shining dresses when they fail to defeat a villain or a monster but instead they're transformed into fallen angels once their black and purple dresses and wings are revealed. *Unlike most Precure series, the characters' pupils in their eyes are sometimes so faint that they sometimes appear as pupiless eyes and the characters might appear emotionless even though they do show emotion and like the Heartcatch Precures, the cures' white sclera are hardly seen sive their eyes appear bigger than other Precures. *It's possible that the theme of the series is technology even though it's not yet confirmed. **The monsters (in this case Nikushimi) unlike other series resemble robots and their attacks are similar to robots and when they're destroyed or purified, explosion occurs. **There is a roboticizer in Twinkle Kingdom created by Queen Sara which roboticizes people into Nikushimi by trapping them inside the glass tank and pulling the lever which does so. **All cures excel in science. **All cures in one of the episodes wore glasses and researched in the computer about aliens. *This is the first season to contain a brown theme colored cure. *This is the first series where the girls' civilian attires and shoes shine briefly during the transformation sequence and then change into Precure outfits. This is unlike other Precure series where the girls' civilian forms before the transformation sequence either disappear and change into shining dresses or their bodies glow brightly before their transformation sequence starts.Also instead of their dresses automatically changing into Precure outfits or using their perfumes to do so, the shooting stars hit their bodies which change their civilian attire into Precure outfits. *This is the first season where the cures fight each other in certain situations by transforming into Precures and using their Precure powers. In other series, the cures only quarrel each other but they don't actually fight each other with their powers. *The cures unlike other Precure series gained their group combination attack very late in the series. In this case, they starting performing their combination attack, Meteor Force Impact in episode 45, near the end of the series. *This is the only series to only have two purification attacks that is Cure Twilight's Pink Ball Wave and Meteor Force Impact. Due to this, this series focuses more on action and combat moves almost similar to Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Bayonetta. This makes it the first season in Precure to almost break out of all traditional Precure ways of attacking enemies. *The transformations in this series are slightly shorter than other series of Precure. **Also this is the first time it does not use the same transformation music all the time but uses different transformation music for different cures' individual transformations as well as the group transformation. Each transformation music reflects the characters' nature and abilities. Cure Twilight's transformation is more is more soft and gentle like her shy personality, Cure Starlight's transformation has pixel sounds and her music focuses more on her straightforward personality while Cure Flashlight's transformation music is more religious. *This is the first season to already begin with a dark tone ever since episode 1. Even though some Precure series also have a dark story, they did not truly begin with a dark tone ever since episode 1 which this series has done instead. *Shining Galaxy Precure is the first series where at the end, some random English and Japanese quotes about love, hope and despair appear that are said by all three shining galaxy cures with three backgrounds of three world's appearing one by one depending on who is saying the quotes. For example if Madoka is saying the quote, the background changes to her own world (Holy World) background which is a sunrise and yellow sky with forest and ocean which reflects the sun rays. *This is the first season where the cures' hair colors darken as they transform into Precures. Past Princess Precure from Go Princess Precure are not counted since they're not main cures. *This is the second season after Mahou Tsukai Precure to contain three cures. In Futari Wa Precure Max Heart, Kujou Hikari isn't counted as a cure so there are only two official cures. However this is the first season where the cures' relationships are more than just friends. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure Category:Fairy56series